


The Cat Canundrum

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Series: Life Is Strange One Shots [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: ChaseMarsh Roomates, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: Pricefield cat shopping.





	The Cat Canundrum

"You know Max, I've had a cat before. I can take care of one." Chloe looks over at her girlfriend as they stand in front of several cages with kittens in them at the pet store.

"Chloe Elizabeth Price, you can't take care of **yourself** let alone another living being." Max crosses her arms and looks at her girlfriend with a determined frown.

"Hey, just because I like to party and have fun doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."

"Babe, you're self destructive at times."

"I've had a cat before."

"Yeah, before you became a punk."

"SO?! What does that have to do with owning a pet?!"

"You are an entirely different person, Chloe. You have different mannerisms."

Chloe looks down and speaks in almost a whisper. "I can still be who I was before my life turned to shit. I just... I act wild and crazy at times to keep from being hurt."

Max's face softens and she hugs her girlfriend, kissing her cheek. "I know... I was a bit harsh. We can get a cat, it is what we agreed to." Max can hear Chloe sniffling as she backs up and smiles. "Besides, you have to pick the name. Why don't we figure that out."

Chloe grins happily and nods. "I think we should get this one," She points to a cage with a small tabby that is curled up, looking at them. "We should name her...Tabitha."

"Tabitha?"

"Cause of the breed, yanno. Tabby cat."

"Yeah. It sounds good."

A saleswoman walks over and looks at the two girlfriends. "Hi, do you two need any help this evening?"

Chloe smiles and points at the cage. "We'd like to purchase this cat."

"Ahh" The saleswoman says. "She's been here a while. No one has taken a liking to her." She nods and grabs the cat carrier, leading them up front to the register as Max goes over to another isle.

"Is there anything else that you folks will be needing this evening?"

"Yes," Max walks to the counter with various toys and items. "I believe that we want these."

The saleswoman nods and rings up their purchases, biding them a good evening as they leave the store with their items in hand. They walk to Chloe's truck throw the different things in a metal chest in the bed of the truck, locking it up. "Hey Max, would you mind driving us home? I wanna hold Tabitha on the way."

Max looks over and nods. "Sure, gimme the keys." Chloe passes the keys and gets in the passenger side, buckling up as they drive away. They are soon home and stopped outside the house that they own. "Chloe." Max looks over to see Chloe holding the cat in her arms and petting it slowly. She hears Tabitha purring and nuzzled up to Chloe. "Chloe." Max pokes Chloe in the shoulder and Tabitha starts to sniff her finger, nuzzling her hand and causing Max to pet her as well.

Chloe finally looks over at Max, who can see tears in Chloe's eyes. "This is the first time that I've had a cat since dad died."

"Awww baby." Max hugs Chloe with one arm and kisses her forehead. "We're home now, lets introduce Tabitha to the crew shall we?"

"We shall" Chloe nods and smiles, gently opening the truck door and walking up to the house. Max grabs the bag of stuff from the chest and locks it up, meeting up with Chloe and unlocking the house. "Well Tabitha, this is your new home. Kate?! Victoria?! We brought home the pussy!"

Max gently whacks Chloe in the shoulder and they enter the living room, finding their roommates on the couch watching a movie. "AWE! She's so cute!" Kate gets up and slowly walks over holding out her arms. Chloe holds out Tabitha and lets her sniff Kate, finally releasing her into Kate's arms. "What's her name?"

"Tabitha." Chloe states.

Victoria walks behind Kate and hugs her gently. "Welcome home, Tabitha."

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this before but I realized that having one work for the various one-shots I want to make is going to be a nightmare so I'm posting each chapter as the one-shot it really is.
> 
> Side note to anyone reading the day I post this, I will have my new PC next week and so I'll be doing more updates then.
> 
> Until Next Time, Read On.
> 
> P.S: (For anyone who cared the posting date is mislabeled and this was posted on the 13th of October, 2018)


End file.
